<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realisations by orpheous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405742">Realisations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87'>orpheous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, H/D Erised 2020, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Mild Peril, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Alternating, Post-Second War with Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:43:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they return to Hogwarts for their final year, the students are surprised to learn that they will take part in 'team-building' activities instead of contributing to the House Cup. Paired up by Professor McGonagall, they need to work together to complete the challenge. Of course, new friendships and relationships are built along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H/D Erised 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realisations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward/gifts">ravenclawkward</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to E for all your help with this! </p><p>To Ravenclawkward, happy holidays! I enjoyed writing for you and I really hope that you like this little story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Professor McGonagall brought her first day of term speech to a close, the murmurs between the students rose. The returning eighth-year students were all sitting around an extra table that had been shoe-horned in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, gazing at each other in disbelief. Had McGonagall really just announced that instead of taking part in the House Cup, they would be competing between themselves in various activities designed to build relationships? </p><p>“Well, I think it might be fun,” Hermione said hesitantly, glancing at Harry and Ron. </p><p>Ron looked doubtful. “I don’t know. Do you really want to be making friends with the Slytherins after what some of them got up to?” </p><p>“Honestly?” Hermione asked, glancing down the table. “I don’t think we’ll become friends, but it would be nice to try and put the past behind us.” </p><p>“I’d love to be able to put things behind us,” Harry sighed. “It’ll depend on them whether it happens or not though.” He turned his head slightly to watch the small knot of Slytherins at the other end of the table. Malfoy was there, along with his usual entourage of Pansy, Goyle, Zabini and Nott. From what Harry could see, there were a couple of other Slytherin girls as well and they all had their heads together, Pansy talking in a hushed voice. Strangely, Malfoy didn’t seem to be saying much at all.</p><p>*</p><p>“How do you think we’re going to be grouped for these challenges?” Theo asked worriedly, looking around the group. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Pansy replied, her brow furrowed. “But I don’t suppose that <i>we</i> will be allowed to stay together as a group.” </p><p>“Of course we won’t,” Draco muttered, not lifting his head. “That’s the whole point. They want us to make friends with others.” </p><p>“I hope the teachers know what they’re doing,” Blaise said quietly. “I don’t know if I would trust some of them.” </p><p>“They’ll say the same about us, Blaise,” Pansy pointed out, still frowning. </p><p>“I know,” Blaise replied. “All I’m saying is the teachers are putting a hell of a lot of trust in us.” </p><p>“Perhaps I’m in a different position to the rest of you,” Draco said, still looking down at the table. “But I have no intention of stepping out of line this year. I can’t afford to. I’m lucky to even be here.” </p><p>“Well, we all know who you have to thank for that,” Pansy said, lifting her head and looking down the table to where Harry was sitting.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, the eighth-years awoke in their new dormitories and edged around each other as they got ready for the day. It was a new experience for most of them, sharing a room with people who, for the past seven years, had been in different houses. No-one really knew how to act around anyone other than their old housemates, but this was soon to change if Professor McGonagall’s announcement the night before was anything to go by. </p><p>Entering the common room, Harry looked around. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley were sitting in one corner, both with mugs in their hands. Frowning slightly, Harry wondered where they’d got them from but then noticed the small kettle and stack of mugs on the table. Perhaps that was a Hufflepuff quirk, he thought. Then he turned as he heard footsteps. “Oh. Hello.”</p><p>Draco stopped in his tracks as Harry spoke. “Hello.” </p><p>“How, er, how did you sleep?” Harry asked, out of politeness more than anything else. He hadn’t seen the Malfoys since he spoke at their trials, and he’d found himself wondering on more than one occasion how they were coping with the terms of their probation. </p><p>“Fine,” Draco replied, glancing around. “You don’t have to speak to me, you know.” </p><p>Harry frowned. “Well, I know that. I was being civil.” </p><p>“Oh. Still. You don’t need to be. I know you’d probably rather I wasn’t here.” </p><p>“You don’t know me at all then,” Harry replied with a shrug. “I don’t care either way.” </p><p>“Right. I’m going for breakfast,” Draco muttered. “Pansy will just have to meet me there.” </p><p>Harry watched as Draco slid past him and left the common room. He purposely ignored Ernie and Justin’s curious expressions as he followed Draco a few seconds later, realising that Ron must have got up to meet Hermione for breakfast. </p><p>Keeping his distance to make sure it didn’t look like he was <i>following</i> Draco, Harry made his way through the corridors and into the Great Hall. He felt a wave of relief as he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at their new table and headed for them. He made sure not to watch where Draco went. </p><p>“Morning Harry,” Hermione said, smiling. </p><p>“Morning,” Harry replied, sitting down and helping himself to toast. </p><p>“Sorry mate, I would have waited but you were dead to the world,” Ron said, his mouth full of bacon. </p><p>Harry chuckled and shook his head as he buttered his toast. “Don’t worry. I appreciate you letting me sleep. I wasn’t sure I would.” </p><p>“Was it okay though?” Hermione asked, her voice immediately becoming concerned. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it was fine,” Harry said quickly. “I was just… I wasn’t sure whether being back here would bring back bad memories, you know?” </p><p>“Ohh. Yes, I know what you mean,” Hermione said, nodding. “I suppose that might still happen.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Harry replied. “We’ll see I suppose. I spoke to Malfoy this morning.” </p><p>Ron coughed, choking on the mouthful of toast he’d been eating. </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and patted him on the back, eyeing Harry. “And?” </p><p>Harry shrugged. “We didn’t hex each other.” </p><p>“But what <i>did</i> you do?” Hermione pressed. </p><p>Ron, who was wiping his eyes with his napkin, also turned to Harry. </p><p>Harry sighed and fixed Hermione with a look. “We said hello. I asked him how he slept. He said it was fine and then left to come to breakfast. All perfectly civil.” </p><p>“Alright,” Hermione said, apparently satisfied with Harry’s answer. “If a bit strange.” </p><p>Harry shrugged. “I would have felt awkward if I’d ignored him. He was right there.” </p><p>“As long as you can control yourself around him,” Hermione said. “We don’t need you two arguing all the time.” </p><p>“What do you think I’m going to do, Hermione?” Harry asked, giving her an incredulous look. </p><p>Hermione raised her eyebrow, silently reminding Harry that she knew him. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Harry grumbled. “I’m not going to fight with him. I promise.” </p><p>“No-one would blame you if you did though,” Ron said, taking another bite of his toast.</p><p>“Ron,” Hermione said, warningly. “Stop it.” </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. </p><p>Harry turned his head, watching Draco at the other end of the table. He was sitting with Pansy and the other Slytherins but didn’t seem to be joining in much and Harry found himself wondering what was going on with him.</p><p>*</p><p>After classes had ended for the day, the eighth-year students found that, on return to their dormitories, the doors were locked and none of them could enter the bedrooms. </p><p>“Great,” Ron grumbled, turning to Harry. “I wanted to get changed before dinner.”</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrow. “Why?” </p><p>Ron shrugged. “I’m not going to lie, mate, I’ve had enough of wearing a school uniform now. I got used to my own clothes last year.” </p><p>Harry laughed. “Fair enough. Well, you’ll have to wait for a bit I think.” </p><p>Ron sighed and turned away, heading back down the hallway and to the common room. </p><p>Harry gave the door one last try and then followed to where they found Hermione waiting for them. </p><p>“Is your door locked too?” </p><p>Ron nodded. “Yeah.” </p><p>“I wonder what’s going on,” Hermione said, frowning. “It must be deliberate to keep us all out for some reason.” </p><p>“Do you think it has anything to do with McGonagall’s announcement?” Harry asked, dropping onto the nearest sofa.</p><p>“Probably,” Hermione said, nodding. “But what I don’t know.”</p><p>Ron groaned again. “I don’t like the sound of this.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Harry said. “Anything that means they need to lock us out of the bedrooms can’t be good.”</p><p>“I agree,” Hermione said, worriedly. “I know that Professor McGonagall knows what she’s doing, but I can’t help thinking that whatever this is could go badly wrong.”</p><p>*</p><p>At the other side of the common room, Draco was huddled in a corner along with Pansy and Blaise. </p><p>“I don’t like this,” Pansy said, tossing her head slightly to shake her hair out of her face. “I don’t like being locked out of the bedroom. What if someone’s in there?” </p><p>“I doubt anyone’s in there, Pans,” Draco said, shaking his head. “And if there was someone in there, it could only really be a teacher or one of the house-elves.” </p><p>“But how can you be sure?” Pansy asked, frowning. “Aren’t you worried?” </p><p>“Well, I can’t,” Draco said. “But who else could it be?” </p><p>Pansy shrugged, the unhappy look still on her face.</p><p>“I don’t think we should worry,” Blaise said quietly. “It can’t be anything too bad or we’d have a professor in here telling us to get out.” </p><p>“See,” Draco said, gesturing at Blaise. “He gets it.” </p><p>“I’m still not convinced,” Pansy muttered. “I hope no-one is messing around with my things.” </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing. </p><p>“It’ll be fine, Pansy,” Blaise said. “I’m sure of it.” </p><p>Pansy frowned but fell silent. </p><p>Draco lifted his head slightly and looked around the common room. His eyes fell on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Judging by the way that Potter was slumped on the sofa, they were also not happy about the development. </p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang to signal the start of dinner and the common room emptied quickly as the eighth-years trooped down to the Great Hall, hoping that they’d find out more about why the bedrooms were locked.</p><p>*</p><p>As dinner ended, the eighth-years watched in confusion as Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall without addressing them. </p><p>Exchanging glances with each other, Harry and Ron stood up. </p><p>“Well, maybe we’ll be able to get into the bedroom now,” Harry said. “And we might find the answer in there.” </p><p>“Let’s hope so,” Ron said. “I’m not impressed that they haven’t told us anything. How can they not tell us anything?” </p><p>“There’ll be a reason for it,” Hermione said as they made their way back to the common room. </p><p>“I hope so,” Harry said. “I’m beyond curious now.” </p><p>Entering the common room, they were greeted with the rest of the year gathered around the couches. </p><p>“We can’t get in the bedrooms then,” Hermione sighed as the chatter rose around them. </p><p>Then, as Seamus and Dean stepped into the common room, there was an audible <i>click</i> and the bedroom doors unlocked. </p><p>Glancing at each other again, Harry and Ron headed for the boys’ room while Hermione went into the girls’ room.</p><p>As they entered the bedroom with the rest of the boys, Harry and Ron realised that they each had an envelope on their beds. There was a murmur among the boys as they all exchanged looks. </p><p>“Well…” Harry said, glancing at Ron. “We can’t stand here all day. I’m opening mine. There’s nothing to say we can’t.” </p><p>“Go on then,” Ron said, gesturing to Harry’s bed. “You open yours, then we’ll know whether it’s safe to open ours.” </p><p>“They don’t look dangerous, Ron,” Harry said, shaking his head and stepping forward to lift the envelope off his bed. He slid his thumb under the flap and opened it up. Taking the piece of parchment out of the envelope, he unfolded it and began to read. </p><p>
  <i>“Eighth-Year students,<br/>
As announced on the first evening, you will spend the rest of term building relations between yourselves. You were all affected by the war, whether you like to admit it or not, and we have no doubt that things are strained between some of you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Inside this envelope, there will be another piece of parchment. This parchment contains the name of the person you will be teamed with for the majority of the term’s activities, beginning with a scavenger hunt. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You will receive the list of items you are searching for at breakfast tomorrow. You must continue to attend your lessons as normal. Searching for the items must be done outside of normal lessons, and you will be expected to work together with your partner. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>There will be further activities to take part in once the scavenger hunt is completed. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Please take this in the spirit it is meant: to bring some fun and light relief into your lives after last year and to forge friendships.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Good luck!<br/>
Professor M McGonagall”</i>
</p><p>Harry stopped reading and looked up at Ron. He realised that the eyes of every boy in the dormitory were on him. No-one moved for a second, and then there was a scramble as they all grabbed for their own envelopes to find out who their partners were. </p><p>Harry slowly opened his own envelope again, pulling out another, smaller, bit of parchment that was folded in half. Discarding the envelope, he unfolded the small square and was still for a moment as he took in the name. Then, he raised his gaze slowly, meeting the eyes of his partner: Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Draco was gazing back at him in disbelief. </p><p>He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud groan from Ron. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Ron didn’t say a word, simply shoved his parchment in front of Harry’s nose. </p><p>Harry blinked and pulled back slightly so that he could read the name. “Ohh, I see.” </p><p>“I hope you’re ready to put some effort in, Weasley!” </p><p>“Same could be said for you, Zabini,” Ron retorted with a snort, before rolling his eyes at Harry. </p><p>Harry laughed. </p><p>“Who’d you get?” Ron asked, trying to see the name on Harry’s parchment. </p><p>Harry’s laugh died away, and he wordlessly showed Ron, who gave a low whistle. </p><p>“Tough break. Think you can do it?” </p><p>“‘Course I can,” Harry replied with a frown. “We can be civil.” </p><p>“If you say so,” Ron shrugged. “McGonagall knew exactly what she was doing with that one.” </p><p>“I’ll say,” Harry sighed. “Can’t say I wasn’t expecting it to be honest.”</p><p>*</p><p>Draco picked his envelope up, a feeling of trepidation settling in his stomach. He wanted to know who his partner was, but at the same time, he <i>didn’t</i> want to know. What if it’s someone that has no intention of getting to know him? Or worse, what if it’s someone who <i>already</i> knew him?</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he opened the envelope and pulled out the two pieces of parchment, immediately placing the bigger piece to one side. He unfolded the smaller piece and, upon reading the name, felt immediate relief. Of <i>course</i> it was Potter. It was always Potter. But he could deal with that. At least he and Potter knew what the other was capable of. There would be no surprises with Potter, and when their eyes met, he knew immediately that Potter felt the same. </p><p>“Did you get… oh, of course, you did,” Blaise said, leaning over and reading Draco’s parchment. </p><p>“Shut up,” Draco murmured. “I’d rather have him than who you’ve got.” </p><p>Blaise laughed. “I think Weasley and I will get on just fine. And, what’s more, we’ll find everything quicker than you and Potter.” </p><p>“Is that a challenge, Blaise?” Draco asked, raising his eyebrow. </p><p>“Would you like it to be?” </p><p>“You realise that Potter and I are probably the most competitive people in this school, yes?” Draco replied. </p><p>“So you say,” Blaise said. “But that doesn’t mean you can work <i>together</i>.” </p><p>“You’re on. Potter!” Draco exclaimed, striding across the room.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry looked around in surprise. “Malfoy?” </p><p>“Come with me,” Draco replied, taking hold of Harry’s shirt sleeve as he drew level with him and pulling him towards the door. </p><p>Harry stumbled after him for a couple of steps before pulling his arm free of Draco’s grasp. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“We need to talk,” Draco replied, pausing and waiting for Harry to catch up. “About this scavenger hunt.” </p><p>“Oh, well, can’t we just talk here?” Harry asked, waving a hand. </p><p>“No,” Draco said. “I, ah, I’d like to talk in private if you don’t mind?” </p><p>“Oh. Alright,” Harry said, before shaking his head. “No, I don’t mind. Lead the way.” </p><p>Draco nodded once and led Harry out of the dormitory and through the still-deserted common room.</p><p>Harry thought about pointing out that the common room was empty but decided against it, sure of what Draco’s answer would be. </p><p>Draco kept walking until he came to an empty classroom. “Here will do.”</p><p>“Really? An empty classroom?” Harry asked sceptically. “People won’t think this is weird at all.” </p><p>“I don’t care what people think,” Draco said, frowning. “I’d rather have this conversation in private.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Harry said. “It’s fine. Go in.” </p><p>Draco nodded and pushed the door open, sticking his head around it first to make sure the room was, indeed, completely empty. “Come on.” </p><p>Harry glanced around before following Draco into the room and shutting the door behind them. “Alright,” he said, perching on a desk and facing Draco. “I’m getting the feeling that this is about more than the scavenger hunt.” </p><p>“No,” Draco shook his head. “Well, yes, but also about the scavenger hunt." </p><p>Harry looked at him expectantly. </p><p>Draco licked his lips and took a breath. “I owe you an apology, well, probably hundreds of apologies. For everything I did, or said, when we were younger. I’ll understand if you don’t want to accept it—Merlin knows I wouldn’t accept it if I were you—but I need to get it off my chest before we start this thing. I have no interest in arguing with you this year. Not just because I can’t afford to get into trouble, you understand. I used to enjoy getting a rise out of you when we were younger, it was fun, because it wasn’t really serious, was it? It was just what we did. But now… well, I don’t know. It’s not the same.” </p><p>Harry blinked as Draco finally took a breath. Harry waited for a moment to see if he would continue, but when Draco stayed silent, Harry took it as a sign that he could respond. “Well. I didn’t expect all of that. But, if we’re apologising, then I have one of my own to make. I’m sorry for what happened in Myrtle’s bathroom. I should have known better than to use an unfamiliar spell, but I wasn’t really thinking straight. I hadn’t come to find you for a fight, well, certainly not that kind of fight anyway. I just wanted to find out what you were up to. I wasn’t expecting what I found and I didn’t react appropriately. I know we’ve had our differences over the years, but I am more than willing to try and put it all behind us.” </p><p>Draco nodded his head. “Alright. Good. We’re on the same page, then.” </p><p>“Seems like it,” Harry said, also nodding. </p><p>“Right. So. This scavenger hunt… we need to be quicker than Blaise and Weasley,” Draco said, frowning briefly. </p><p>Harry laughed abruptly. “Why?” </p><p>“Because Blaise reckons they’ll beat us,” Draco replied, giving Harry a look that said exactly what he thought of that idea. “And I don’t like to lose.” </p><p>“I’d have thought you were used to it by now,” Harry said, a smile playing on his lips. </p><p>Draco’s jaw dropped slightly and only for a second before he narrowed his eyes at Harry. “I don’t think that was necessary,” he said with a sniff. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, that was probably too soon,” Harry said, holding up his hands. “For the record, I don’t like to lose either.” </p><p>“I know that, and that is why we will be the perfect team,” Draco said conspiratorially. “Who is more competitive than you and I?” </p><p>“Well I suppose you have a point there,” Harry said, nodding. “Alright, so how do you want to do this?” </p><p>“We need to find a way of reading the list of items first,” Draco said thoughtfully. “But without cheating, I suppose.” </p><p>Harry gave a soft snort. “Yes. Cheating is bad.” </p><p>“It depends on how you do it,” Draco replied. “Sometimes it’s alright.” </p><p>Harry tilted his head slightly. “Yeah, alright, you have a point there.” </p><p>Draco looked at him in surprise. “Am I hearing this right?”</p><p>Harry grinned. “Don’t look so surprised,” he said. “I’m not <i>opposed</i> to cheating a <i>little</i> bit. I just don’t want to upset anyone while doing it.” </p><p>Draco blinked before nodding. “Alright… I think I can cope with that.” </p><p>“Good,” Harry said. “So, is that all you wanted to talk about?” </p><p>“I think so, yes,” Draco replied. “I just wanted to have that conversation before we started properly. I have a lot riding on this year, I can’t… getting into an argument with you and getting into trouble isn’t an option for me.” </p><p>Harry nodded. “I know,” he said. “I think we’re both old enough to be able to get along together.” </p><p>Draco considered Harry’s words for a moment before sticking his hand out. </p><p>Harry met Draco’s gaze as he grasped the outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. He tried not to show his surprise at the tingle that ran across his palm as they shook hands.</p><p>*</p><p>“You’ve been gone ages,” Ron said as Harry dropped down onto his bed ten minutes later. “You haven’t killed him have you?” </p><p>Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “No, I haven’t killed him. We actually had a good talk and cleared the air a bit between us.” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>Harry nodded. “Yeah. I think we had to have some sort of talk at some point after everything that’s gone on between us.” </p><p>“So you’re okay with teaming with him?” </p><p>“I am one hundred percent alright with it,” Harry said. “It’s time we got over it. I don’t hate him. I haven’t hated him for a long time.” </p><p>Ron raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I know, I know,” Harry said with a sigh. “I think I realised when we got taken to Malfoy Manor last year. He wasn’t the Malfoy we knew. He was… broken. And he could so easily have given me away, but he chose not to. He knew it was me, I know he did. But he chose to protect us, so… he can’t be all bad.” </p><p>“I suppose when you put it like that…” Ron said, though he didn’t sound convinced. “He’s still a git though.”</p><p>“I’m not asking you to like him,” Harry said. “All I’m saying is don’t… kick off because <i>I</i> might like him.” </p><p>Ron studied Harry carefully. “You mean <i>like</i> him, like him, don’t you?” </p><p>“Is it obvious?” Harry asked, biting the inside of his lip gently. </p><p>Ron shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I think people will just think that you’re getting along with him because of McGonagal’s announcement.” </p><p>“Do you think I’m mad?” </p><p>Ron shook his head once more. “No. You can’t help who you fall for. Although I’m really not sure <i>how</i> you managed to fall for him.” </p><p>Harry shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said with a sigh. “But there’s always been something between us. I suppose I just didn’t understand it until now.” </p><p>“Do you think he feels the same?” </p><p>Harry shrugged again. “No idea. We didn’t talk about that.” </p><p>“It would have been weird if you had,” Ron said with a snort. “Do you ever <i>plan</i> on talking to him about it?” </p><p>“Well not right now. It hardly makes sense to me,” Harry said. “But I haven’t been able to get him out of my mind all summer, wondering how he’s been doing, you know? A couple of times I even thought about sending him an owl.” </p><p>“Wow. This sounds like it could be serious.” </p><p>“I don’t know if it could be or not,” Harry said. “I don’t even know if that <i>is</i> how I feel about him. But I can’t see how getting to know him a bit better could be a bad thing.” </p><p>“It’s not,” Ron replied. “I doubt I’ll ever really get along with him, but I know what you’re getting at. It probably is time we all put the past behind us and started again.” </p><p>Harry smiled. “Hermione is good for you.” </p><p>“Oh, shush,” Ron groaned. “She can’t ever know.” </p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p>*</p><p>“Ah, you’re back,” Blaise said, looking up as Draco approached. “Did you say everything you wanted to say?” </p><p>“Most things,” Draco replied, sitting down. “We found that we actually agreed on the main points.” </p><p>“Well that’s a start,” Blaise said. “Pansy was looking for you.” </p><p>“Did you tell her where I was?” </p><p>“Did she burst in on you while you were talking?” </p><p>Draco shook his head. </p><p>“Then you can be sure that I didn’t tell her,” Blaise replied. “I am certain that if I’d told her you’d gone off with Potter she would have come looking.” </p><p>Draco snorted. “I suppose you’re right. Thank you.”</p><p>“You will have to tell her at some point though,” Blaise said. “And I would suggest sooner rather than later.” </p><p>“I know, I know,” Draco replied. “I will. I wouldn’t dare not tell her. She would, quite literally, kill me.” </p><p>Blaise nodded. “Indeed she would. It certainly seems to have cheered you up though. You’ve not talked this much since we’ve been here.”</p><p>“He wasn’t even angry, Blaise. I mean, he didn’t say he wished I wasn’t here or anything,” Draco said, a slight frown crossing his features. </p><p>“Did you really think he would be? After everything he said at your trial?” Blaise replied. “If he’d wanted you in Azkaban, or kicked out of school, I have no doubt you would be.” </p><p>“I know,” Draco said with a nod. “But I still didn’t expect him to apologise to me. Or for him to shake my hand.” </p><p>Blaise raised his eyebrows. “He shook your hand?” </p><p>Draco nodded again. “Yes. And he didn’t try to crush my fingers while he did it.” </p><p>Blaise snorted. “Good to know. So are you two friends now?” </p><p>“I don’t know. I probably wouldn’t go that far yet,” Draco replied. “But we’re both committed to the scavenger hunt, so you and Weasley will have to prepare your gracious loser faces.” </p><p>“Oh, really?” Blaise asked, unable to help the grin that appeared. “We’ll see about that, don’t you worry.” </p><p>“I’m not worried. Potter and I are going to absolutely annihilate you two, you just watch.”</p><p>Blaise smirked as he gave Draco a shove so that he slid off the arm of the chair he was sitting on.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Draco awoke early and quietly got himself ready for the day. Then, steeling himself, he crept across the dormitory to Harry’s bed. They’d discussed this last night, and Harry had agreed to Draco waking him up early, but Draco still felt incredibly nervous about actually doing it. He hoped that Harry didn’t sleep with his wand under his pillow. </p><p>“Potter,” he whispered as he reached Harry’s bed. Harry was still asleep, lying on his left side with his hands tucked under the pillow. His normally messy hair was even messier as it fell across his forehead. Glancing around, Draco dropped to his knees and put out a hand to shake Harry’s shoulder. “<i>Potter</i>!”</p><p>“Huh? ‘M up, ‘m up,” Harry mumbled, rubbing one closed eye with the heel of his hand. Then he opened his eyes to look at Draco. </p><p>Draco gasped softly as he noticed exactly how green Harry’s eyes were. Somehow, without the glasses in the way, he felt as though he was seeing them for the first time. </p><p>“Wha’s wrong?” Harry mumbled, blinking as he tried to focus. </p><p>“Nothing, nothing,” Draco replied quickly. “Hurry up, we need to get to the Great Hall.” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Harry said, sitting up with a yawn. The duvet fell away from him, revealing a bare chest. </p><p>Draco’s eyes were immediately drawn to a large mark in the centre of Harry’s chest, though he tried not to stare.</p><p>Harry had, by now, put his glasses on and noticed where Draco was looking but made no attempt to cover it up.</p><p>“What’s it from?” Draco asked softly, sitting back on his heels.</p><p>“One of the Horcruxes,” Harry said, throwing back the duvet completely and sliding across so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed. “Slytherin’s locket.” </p><p>“How did it do that?” Draco asked curiously, his hand twitching slightly as he held back the urge to reach out and trace the mark. </p><p>“I don’t really know,” Harry said, shrugging. “It was something to do with the curse. It tried to strangle and drown me in a lake and when I eventually got it off, I was left with this.”</p><p>“Sorry for asking,” Draco said, suddenly aware that Harry might not want to talk about it. </p><p>Harry shrugged again and pulled his trousers on, followed by his socks and shoes. “It’s alright, you didn’t know what it was. I daresay we’ve both got more scars now than we had when we arrived at this school.” </p><p>Draco nodded thoughtfully, choosing not to mention the incident in the bathroom that had left his chest bearing more than one scar, despite Snape’s speed at healing the wounds. “Indeed.” </p><p>“Right, I’m ready,” Harry said, standing up. He was now fully dressed, albeit not very tidily. </p><p>“Good lord Potter, would it kill you to do your tie up properly?” Draco asked as he looked at Harry. </p><p>Harry frowned. “I don’t like it too tight. It makes me feel all… hemmed in.” </p><p>“You don’t have to do it tight,” Draco said. “Here, let me do it,” he added, stepping forward and taking hold of Harry’s tie. He deftly untied and retied it, demonstrating his point.</p><p>Harry froze as Draco put his tie right. “Er, thanks… that <i>is</i> better.” </p><p>“Told you,” Draco replied, a hint of a smile on his face. “Now, come on!” </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for Draco to go ahead. </p><p>Draco turned and led the way out of the dormitory, through the common room and to the Great Hall, Harry trailing behind him. </p><p>As they entered the hall, it was immediately obvious that Draco’s plan had been a good one. There were barely any other people in the room, and none of them were eighth-years.</p><p>“See, I was right,” Draco said triumphantly. “We’ll get to read the list first.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Harry asked, eyeing the table as they approached. “What if McGonagall expected someone to get here early to get an advantage and decided to give us all the list at the same time?” </p><p>“You forget Potter, it’s not <i>actually</i> a competition,” Draco said, looking over his shoulder. “We just made it into one.” </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Harry said slowly. “I forgot that this was your fault.” </p><p>“Like you don’t want to beat Blaise and Weasley,” Draco retorted. “If we see the list first, we’ll be able to plan which order to get the items in. There must be things on there that we won’t really need to search for.” </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Harry muttered. “Look, that must be it. There are copies all over the table.” </p><p>Draco turned and grabbed one of the flyers that Harry was pointing at. “Sit,” he demanded of Harry as he sat down himself. </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but obediently sat down next to Draco, leaning over to read the list. “What have we got then.” </p><p>“Lots of strange things,” Draco replied with a frown. “Where will we get a Hippogriff feather from?” </p><p>“Easy, we’ll go to Hagrid,” Harry murmured. “But everyone else will probably do the same, so maybe we go there this morning?” </p><p>“Yes, that sounds like a good idea,” Draco replied, nodding. “Do you have a camera?” </p><p>“No, why?” Harry asked. </p><p>“Because one of the items is a picture with Filch, of all people,” Draco said with a sigh. “I don’t have a camera either, but I can probably get Mother to send me one.” </p><p>“Okay, well, owl her after we’ve been to Hagrid. We should have enough time if we eat quickly,” Harry said. </p><p>Draco nodded absently as he ran his eyes down the list.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>1. A green Gobstone<br/>
2. A trick wand<br/>
3. One Hippogriff feather<br/>
4. A picture with Mr Filch (this will not result in detention, please be assured)<br/>
5. A vial of Bubotuber pus<br/>
6. A house flag<br/>
7. A fork<br/>
8. A sugar quill<br/>
9. A Knarl quill<br/>
10. Omnioculars<br/>
11. Quidditch World Cup merchandise (from any Quidditch World Cup)<br/>
12. An instrument<br/>
13. A vial of morning dew<br/>
14. A candle<br/>
15. A Sickle from pre-1995<br/>
16. A Hogwarts tea towel<br/>
17. A Famous Wizard card<br/>
18. A chess piece<br/>
19. A Dungbomb<br/>
20. Something that means a lot to you</i>
  </p>
</div>“What in Merlin’s name is that last one meant to be?” Harry asked, making a face.<p>“Well, it could be anything, I suppose,” Draco said, frowning again. “We’ll do that one last.” </p><p>“Good plan,” Harry said. “So if we go to Hagrid straight after breakfast, we can get the Hippogriff feather and the morning dew.” </p><p>“And we can just take one of these forks,” Draco added, picking up the fork that was in front of him.</p><p>“I think I might have a trick wand in my trunk still,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I had one years ago.” </p><p>“And you might still have it in your trunk?” Draco asked warily. “What else might still be in there?” </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. Hopefully some Quidditch World Cup merchandise, unless you have any of that?” </p><p>“No, I didn’t buy anything,” Draco replied. “I wish I had.” </p><p>“Well, with a bit of luck, I’ll have a rosette or something,” Harry said. “Because you can bet your life that Ron still has something.” </p><p>“Hmm. I don’t suppose we’d get away with hiding all these other lists would we?” Draco asked, looking at Harry.</p><p>“No,” Harry said firmly. “That would be cheating and we said we’re not going to do that.” </p><p>“Technically <i>you</i> said that,” Draco muttered. </p><p>“And <i>you</i> agreed,” Harry replied. “Come on, let’s just eat our breakfast and then we can go.” </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Draco said, tucking the list into his pocket and turning to concentrate on his plate.</p><p>For the next few moments, neither of them spoke as they ate their breakfast. The Great Hall was beginning to get noisier as more students began to filter in, including some of the other eighth-years. </p><p>“Oh this is where you’ve got to.” </p><p>Harry turned at the sound of Ron’s voice. “Yeah, we got up early.” </p><p>“Not cheating, I hope,” Ron replied, eyeing Draco as he sat down beside Harry. </p><p>“Of course we’re not cheating,” Harry said, frowning. “No-one said we couldn’t get up early.” </p><p>“Well, I didn’t think that <i>you</i> would be cheating,” Ron said in a lower voice as he began piling food onto his plate. </p><p>“I heard that, Weasley,” Draco said in a cold voice. “I’ll have you know that I have no intentions of cheating.” </p><p>Harry coughed as he choked on the bite he’d just taken. </p><p>Draco moved to thump him on the back just as Ron did the same. They glared at each other behind Harry’s back. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Harry said, his voice hoarse. “It just went down the wrong way, that’s all.” </p><p>“Are you finished?” Draco asked, tearing his gaze away from Ron. “We need to go.” </p><p>“Go? Go where?” Ron asked immediately. </p><p>“The library,” Draco replied, not looking at him. “We have some homework to do.” </p><p>Ron frowned. “Harry?”</p><p>“Yeah, what he said,” Harry answered, avoiding Ron’s eyes. “I’ll see you in Charms.” </p><p>“Alright…” Ron replied, not sounding convinced by Harry’s answer.</p><p>Draco stood up and waited for Harry to join him. Before they could move away from the table, however, a voice rang out across the Great Hall. </p><p>“DRACO MALFOY!” </p><p>Draco whirled around, his eyes wide. </p><p>Striding across the hall was Pansy, a look of outrage on her face. </p><p>“Potter, if you want to win this thing, do <i>not</i> move,” Draco said out of the corner of his mouth. “If you’re here, she won’t kill me.” </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop her,” Harry said faintly. </p><p>“Just. Stay. There,” Draco hissed before turning back to Pansy. “Something wrong, Pansy, darling?” </p><p>Ron made a gagging sound and Harry elbowed him in the shoulder. </p><p>“Exactly where have you been all night?” Pansy demanded as she reached them, eyeing Harry with irritation. </p><p>“In bed. Asleep,” Draco replied simply. </p><p>“<i>Before</i> that,” Pansy said, narrowing her eyes. “I didn’t see you at all.”</p><p>“I was in the common room,” Draco said, tilting his head. “You can ask Blaise if you don’t believe me, I was talking to him. Who’s your partner for the scavenger hunt?” </p><p>“I <i>will</i> ask Blaise. I’m partnered with Granger, and <i>don’t</i> change the subject!” Pansy exclaimed. “That doesn’t explain why I didn’t see you.” </p><p>“I was in the common room,” Draco repeated. “But you were nowhere to be seen. I did speak to my partner before that though.” </p><p>“Well, who is your partner?” Pansy asked, frowning. “And why did you allow them to monopolise your time?” </p><p>“Potter is my partner,” Draco replied, gesturing to Harry. “We had some… things to discuss.” </p><p>Pansy’s head snapped around to look at Harry. Narrowing her eyes, she looked him up and down. “I see.” </p><p>Harry squirmed slightly under the scrutiny. He tried to glance at Draco without looking away from Pansy. </p><p>“Yes, so I think you’ll agree that it was important I spent some time with him,” Draco continued, edging around Pansy. “And now we need to go to the library before Charms.” </p><p>“What? Why? What’s in the library?” Pansy asked, turning as Draco moved. </p><p>“Nothing is in the library,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “We just have a bit of homework to do, that’s all.” </p><p>Pansy narrowed her eyes again. “Alright. I suppose I’ll see you in Charms then. Where you will tell me <i>everything</i>.” </p><p>“Yes, yes,” Draco said soothingly, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “See you in Charms, Pans.” </p><p>Pansy sniffed. </p><p>Draco took hold of Harry’s elbow and steered him past Pansy and out of the door. </p><p>Once they were clear of the entrance hall, Harry pulled his elbow free of Draco’s grip. “Alright, what was that all about? What is she going to make you tell her?” </p><p>“Knowing Pansy, she’ll want me to tell her every detail of the conversation we had last night,” Draco said, shrugging. “And the conversations we’ve had this morning.” </p><p>“And you’re just going to tell her, are you?” Harry asked as they continued on their way to Hagrid’s hut.</p><p>“I won’t tell her everything, no,” Draco replied. “She doesn’t need to know <i>everything</i>.”</p><p>“Okay. Good,” Harry said.</p><p>“Not that we have anything to hide,” Draco said. “We just talked.” </p><p>“Yeah, but we also had breakfast together,” Harry pointed out. “Won’t she think that’s weird?”</p><p>“Well, she might I suppose,” Draco said. “But if I tell her it’s because of the scavenger hunt she won’t be bothered. Anyway, what do your friends think? Don’t they think it’s weird?” </p><p>“I think they’re more worried that we’ll kill each other,” Harry admitted. </p><p>Draco stopped walking. “You want to kill me?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. “No! No, not at all,” he said quickly. “I think they were just concerned that after everything we’ve been through there’s still bad feeling between us.” </p><p>“Oh. But there isn’t?” Draco asked. </p><p>“Not on my side,” Harry replied. “Like I told you last night, I want to put everything behind us and start again.”</p><p>“Good,” Draco said, starting to walk again. “Just checking. I want that too.”</p><p>“Good,” Harry echoed, falling into step with him. “Then we have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Draco smiled as they walked. He had to admit that he was enjoying being around Harry. The conversations seemed to flow easier than he’d imagined they would, and he was beginning to feel very comfortable in Harry’s company. </p><p>“Have you got a vial with you?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence. </p><p>“…no,” Draco replied, frowning. “Have you?” </p><p>“No,” Harry said with a sigh. “Hopefully Hagrid will have something we can use. We can always put it into a vial when we get back to the school.” </p><p>“If he doesn’t, we’ll have to get up early again another morning,” Draco said, making a face. </p><p>“We could come out for an early fly,” Harry said. “A bit like having early morning Quidditch practice.” </p><p>“At least that would be a believable excuse,” Draco mused. “I wouldn’t mind going for a fly actually.” </p><p>“Neither would I,” Harry admitted. “I haven’t been on a broom for ages.” </p><p>“Then maybe we could come out for an early fly anyway,” Draco said, feeling somewhat shy about the suggestion. </p><p>“I’d like that,” Harry replied, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks. </p><p>“Then it’s a… plan,” Draco said, stopping himself from saying the word ‘date’. </p><p>“Sounds good,” Harry said with a smile as they reached Hagrid’s hut.</p><p>*</p><p>That evening, at dinner, Draco sought out Harry and sat down opposite him. Blaise was at his side and Pansy wasn’t far behind. </p><p>“To what do we owe this pleasure?” Ron asked warily, eyeing the trio in front of him. </p><p>“Now, Weasley, come on,” Blaise said, flashing a brilliant smile. “You know you enjoyed spending time with me today. We did some good work.” </p><p>Ron turned red and gave a groan. “Don’t say it like that.” </p><p>Harry laughed. “There’s no harm in it, Ron. Me and Malfoy did well today too.” </p><p>“Indeed we did,” Draco added, giving a smile that was on the verge of being a smirk.</p><p>“Please,” Pansy said with a snort. “None of you lot will even come close to Granger and me when it comes to this scavenger hunt. We’re going to wipe the floor with you all.”</p><p>Hermione looked up in surprise and then, on seeing the look on Ron’s face, laughed. </p><p>Harry glanced up at the teacher’s table. “Do you think that McGonagall teamed us all up on purpose?” </p><p>“Of course she did,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “Slytherin and Gryffindor have always had a great rivalry, so we were the obvious choices to be teamed up.” </p><p>“She’s a clever woman,” Hermione commented, taking a bite of her bread roll. </p><p>“Clever is one word for her,” Pansy muttered, buttering her own bread roll. “She could definitely have been a Slytherin.” </p><p>“No chance. She’s Gryffindor through and through,” Ron protested. </p><p>“I know that, but she’s sneaky enough to have been in Slytherin too,” Pansy replied as she put her knife down. </p><p>“She’s not wrong,” Hermione said, shrugging. “Professor McGonagall could probably have been in Ravenclaw too.” </p><p>Pansy nodded, having taken a bite of her roll. </p><p>Ron made a face, but the others were all nodding and murmuring their agreement so he stayed silent. </p><p>Draco gave a smirk as he watched Ron. “Potter, I need to speak with you after dinner.” </p><p>Harry looked at him curiously. </p><p>“Not <i>here</i>,” Draco said, attempting to convey with his eyes that he didn’t want anyone else to hear what he had to say. </p><p>
  “<i>Oh</i>,” Harry said, nodding. “Alright. I usually go for a walk after dinner, you can come with me if you like.” 
</p><p>
  Draco nodded. “That will be fine.” He kept his gaze on his plate, fully aware that Pansy was staring at him from beside Blaise. 
</p><p>
  Ron was looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything. Instead, he leant over to Hermione and whispered something in her ear, causing her to tut loudly and elbow him in the ribs. 
</p><p>
  Draco glanced at them with a raised eyebrow, but then turned back to Harry. “Where do you walk?” 
</p><p>
  “Just around the castle really. Sometimes I go down by the lake,” Harry replied. “I just like having a bit of time to decompress.” 
</p><p>
  “Did you do this before the war?” Draco asked, taking a bite of his pork chop. 
</p><p>
  “No,” Harry admitted. “Well, not for the same reasons. I did take a few walks after lights out, but not because I needed to decompress, just because I wanted to.” 
</p><p>
  Draco nodded, understanding. “That makes sense. Life wasn’t quite as stressful back then.” 
</p><p>
  “It certainly was not,” Harry replied, shaking his head slightly. 
</p><p>
  The table fell silent as they all concentrated on eating their food. There was no more talk of the scavenger hunt with all of the teams wanting to ‘win’ the competition, but having no idea how the others were doing. 
</p><p>
  As dessert came to an end and people began drifting out of the Great Hall, Harry stood up and looked at Draco. “Ready?” 
</p><p>
  Draco nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Yes. Lead the way.” 
</p><p>
  Harry turned and headed for the door, walking slowly until Draco caught up to him. “You know they’re going to talk about us, don’t you?” 
</p><p>
  “Let them talk. It keeps them happy,” Draco replied with a shrug. “Pansy is loving the fact I’m teamed with you.” 
</p><p>
  Harry laughed. “I think Hermione and Ron are getting used to the idea of us getting along.” 
</p><p>
  “I should hope so. We’re being very mature,” Draco replied, giving Harry a grin. 
</p><p>
  “That’s what I told them,” Harry said, returning the grin. “It’s nice not fighting all the time.” 
</p><p>
  “I’d like to think that we’d have got to this point even without the war,” Draco said thoughtfully. 
</p><p>
  “I don’t know if we would have,” Harry said, frowning. “Something quite big would have had to happen to stop us arguing all the time, I think.” 
</p><p>
  “Perhaps,” Draco conceded, giving a nod. “I suppose there were a lot of prejudices before the war. On my side, I mean.” 
</p><p>
  Harry nodded in response. “Yeah, I think you’re right. The house rivalry didn’t help things either, constantly putting us up against each other.”
</p><p>
  “No, exactly,” Draco replied. “Our whole lives have been a competition, and it probably ended in a way neither of us would have expected at eleven years old.”
</p><p>
  “Well yes, I mean, I could have done without having to fight for my life, but in a way, I suppose I’m grateful that it has given us the chance to get to know each other like this,” Harry said carefully. 
</p><p>
  “So am I,” Draco said. “You know, you’re not so bad, Potter. I wish things had gone differently throughout our formative years.” 
</p><p>
  “Me too,” Harry replied with a nod. “But maybe it’s better they didn’t. We’re both more mature now, and I’d like to think that I’m able to cope with things better now.” 
</p><p>
  “Good to know,” Draco said. “For the record, I think I am more accepting and forgiving than I was when I was younger. Not to mention less influenced by my father.”
</p><p>
  Harry nodded, though he didn’t speak. 
</p><p>
  They had reached the lakeside now and Draco slowed his pace to match Harry’s. The lake was still, the surface of the dark water shimmering in the late evening light. Every so often, the tip of one of the giant squid’s tentacles would break the surface, causing ripples to cascade towards the water’s edge. They walked in silence along the edge of the water, the only sound was the birds singing as they prepared to go to roost for the night. 
</p><p>
  As the sun sank lower, Harry glanced at Draco. “What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” 
</p><p>
  “Hmm?” Draco asked, surprised at the sudden question. He had been enjoying the quiet contemplation that the walk was affording him. 
</p><p>
  “In the Great Hall, you said you wanted to speak to me about something.” 
</p><p>
  “Oh. Yes, I did say that didn’t I?” Draco replied, suddenly remembering. “I suppose it wasn’t really anything important. I was just going to ask what we could submit as our item that means something to us.” 
</p><p>
  “Ah. I see. It’s definitely a tricky one,” Harry said thoughtfully. “I don’t know whether it’s supposed to be something that means something to both of us or what.” 
</p><p>
  “It’s a good job we don’t have to hand it all in until half term then,” Draco sighed. “I think we’ll need that time to think of something.” 
</p><p>
  “Yeah, I think you’re right. Have you thought about getting a picture with Filch yet?” Harry asked. 
</p><p>
  “I was trying not to,” Draco said, making a face. “I reckon that is going to be the one thing that trips some of the others up. No-one will want to ask him for a picture.”
</p><p>
  “Well I can’t blame them,” Harry said. “I don’t really want to ask him either.” 
</p><p>
  “Maybe we can get one without asking him,” Draco replied. “It doesn’t say it has to be a portrait of the three of us, does it.” 
</p><p>
  “That’s a good point,” Harry said. “But how do we go about doing that?” 
</p><p>
  Draco stopped walking, a grin on his face. “We make a mess. You wanted to go for a fly, well if we get all muddy, Filch is bound to appear isn’t he?” 
</p><p>
  Harry broke into a grin too. “You’re a genius.” 
</p><p>
  “Well, it has been said,” Draco replied, feeling his cheeks growing hot with the praise. 
</p><p>
  “Never by me,” Harry said, a smirk on his face. 
</p><p>
  “Yes, alright, way to bring me down,” Draco muttered, looking out at the lake. 
</p><p>
  “I’ve said it now,” Harry replied. He reached out and Draco felt a light touch on his arm. 
</p><p>
  “Did you mean it though?” Draco asked, turning to look at Harry again. 
</p><p>
  “I did. That is a brilliant plan,” Harry said, meeting Draco’s eyes. “He has some kind of sixth sense when it comes to mud. Did your mother send you a camera yet?” 
</p><p>
  “I only owled her this morning, Potter,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “Give her chance. I’m sure it’ll arrive tomorrow.” 
</p><p>
  “Okay, so… when do you want to fly?” Harry asked. 
</p><p>
  “Tomorrow,” Draco replied, before flushing. “I mean. I do want to fly tomorrow but we probably won’t get muddy tomorrow.”
</p><p>
  Harry smiled, looking down at his feet. “We can fly tomorrow,” he said softly. “I’d like that.” 
</p><p>
  “Oh… good. Good. Then we can fly again when we know it’s going to be wet to get the picture with Filch.” 
</p><p>
  Harry nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 
</p><p>
  Draco nodded too and then started walking again. 
</p><p>
  “What did you tell Pansy in Charms then?” Harry asked as he fell into step with Draco. 
</p><p>
  “That we’d talked and cleared the air,” Draco replied with a shrug. 
</p><p>
  “Is that all?” Harry asked, frowning. “Did she accept that?”
</p><p>
  “No, of course she didn’t,” Draco sighed. “How did you know?” 
</p><p>
  “She just gave me that impression,” Harry said with a laugh. “So what else did you tell her?” 
</p><p>
  “What did you tell Weasley?” Draco replied, flipping the question around. 
</p><p>
  “Ah…” 
</p><p>
  “Not so easy, is it?”
</p><p>
  “Well, I told him the same as you told Pansy, I suppose,” Harry said. “That we’d cleared the air between us and wanted to start over.” 
</p><p>
  “How did he take it?” 
</p><p>
  “…better than I expected,” Harry admitted. 
</p><p>
  “He seems to be getting on alright with Blaise,” Draco said. 
</p><p>
  “Probably because he’s not you,” Harry replied, shrugging. 
</p><p>
  “No offence taken,” Draco said dryly, rolling his eyes. “For what it’s worth… I was glad I got you. I know what I’m getting with you.” 
</p><p>
  Harry gave a huff of laughter. “I suppose I can see what you mean by that. I certainly wasn’t surprised when we were teamed together.” 
</p><p>
  “No, neither was I,” Draco replied. “But I can’t say it’s too upsetting. It’ll be even better when we win.” 
</p><p>
  Harry laughed. “Well to do that, we need to think of something that means a lot to us. And we need an instrument, do you play any?” 
</p><p>
  Draco made a face. “No. Do you?” 
</p><p>
  “No,” Harry replied with a frown, before grabbing Draco’s arm. “But Hagrid gave me a flute thing once. I’m sure I’ve still got it. That would count, wouldn’t it?” 
</p><p>
  “Have you ever played it?” Draco asked, his heart pounding slightly in his chest as the shock of Harry grabbing him wore off. 
</p><p>
  “Er, once, yes,” Harry said. “In first year. But it should still count as an instrument, it played a tune.” 
</p><p>
  “Alright, well, we’ll use that then,” Draco said. “Because I have no other ideas for that one.” 
</p><p>
  “Okay, I’ll have a look to see if it’s in my trunk or if I’ll need to get someone to send me it,” Harry said thoughtfully. 
</p><p>
  “Everything else should be easy enough. I think we’ve got most things just from today,” Draco continued, pulling the list from his pocket. “I have a candle in my bedside table drawer.” 
</p><p>
  “Why?” Harry asked curiously. 
</p><p>
  “In case of emergency,” Draco replied as though it were obvious. 
</p><p>
  “You’re a wizard, you could just use your wand,” Harry said, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. 
</p><p>
  “Sometimes a <i>Lumos</i> isn’t enough,” Draco shrugged. “A candle is better.” 
</p><p>
  “Fair enough. Gobstones?” 
</p><p>
  “I have a set,” Draco nodded. “I’m sure I have a green one.”
</p><p>
  “Okay. Chess piece? I have a set but I don’t know where it is,” Harry replied, leaning over to look at the list. 
</p><p>
  “I have one in my trunk,” Draco said. “We can use one of them.” 
</p><p>
  “That’s another thing sorted then. Hogwarts tea towel… we’ll have to see the house-elves,” Harry said, frowning. “Won’t we?” 
</p><p>
  “I think we might, yes,” Draco replied slowly. “That’s what they wear isn’t it? One of them must have a spare one.” 
</p><p>
  “I know how to get into the kitchens,” Harry said. “Want to go now?” 
</p><p>
  Draco looked at him in surprise. “You do? How?” 
</p><p>
  Harry shrugged. “I’ve known for years,” he said. “Do you want to go or not?” 
</p><p>
  “Yes,” Draco replied, nodding quickly. “We might as well. Before all the Hufflepuffs get there.” 
</p><p>
  Harry laughed. “Come on then,” he said, taking Draco’s sleeve and pulling him back towards the castle. 
</p><p>
  Draco let Harry lead him back to the castle, his stomach feeling pleasantly fluttery. Something he would make sure to address with Blaise or Pansy later. 
</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Draco found himself creeping across the dormitory to Harry’s bed again. “Potter!” </p><p>Harry poked his head through the curtains. “I’m ready,” he whispered. “Let’s go.” </p><p>Draco nodded and turned, heading for the door to the dormitory with Harry behind him. Their brooms were in the Quidditch shed so they didn’t have to worry about carrying them through the school. </p><p>Neither of them spoke until they were safely outside of the castle walls and on their way to the Quidditch shed. It was still dark, though the first signs of the sun rising were visible in the distance.</p><p>“Did you get questioned when you got back last night?” Harry asked. </p><p>“A bit. But it was only Blaise, Pansy had gone to bed,” Draco replied. “What about you?”</p><p>“Yeah, Ron asked me a few questions but nothing too bad,” Harry said. </p><p>“I don’t see why they’re making such a big deal about this,” Draco sighed. “They should be pleased that we’re getting along.”</p><p>“Yeah, but think about how long they’ve been used to us arguing,” Harry said with a shrug. “That was more normal.”</p><p>“But things are different now,” Draco replied. “We don’t have to argue anymore. Merlin knows I’ve had enough arguing.”</p><p>“Do you think we’ll never argue again?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Well… no, probably not never,” Draco mused. “I do quite like arguing with you. You give as good as you get.”</p><p>Harry grinned. “Thanks. I try. I never really minded arguing with you to be fair. You infuriated me at times, but sometimes it was nice to have you as a distraction from something more serious. No offence.” </p><p>“None taken,” Draco said with a snort. “I suppose I can’t complain at being a distraction. It’s what I was trying to do.”</p><p>“I should be thankful that you didn’t <i>completely</i> distract me,” Harry said, shaking his head as they reached the Quidditch shed. “Except maybe sixth year.” </p><p>“Oh, the year you spent following me around?” Draco asked, half smirking at Harry as he pulled the door open. </p><p>“Yes,” Harry muttered, his cheeks turning red. “That’s the one.” </p><p>“…this is dangerous territory,” Draco said quietly. “That was not the best year for either of us.” </p><p>“No, it wasn’t,” Harry agreed. “Let’s not talk about it then. Let’s fly.” </p><p>Draco gave him a grateful smile and reached for his broom. He turned the broom handle in his hands carefully. He hadn’t flown for what seemed like forever, but the feeling of his Nimbus Two Thousand and One in his hand was a familiar, welcoming one. </p><p>“When did you last use it?” Harry asked, nodding towards Draco’s broomstick. </p><p>“Fifth year,” Draco said softly. “Properly, I mean. Sixth year I was, well, too preoccupied and seventh… I might as well have not been here at all.” </p><p>“I haven’t used mine much more than that,” Harry admitted. “Not with everything else that was going on.”</p><p>“So we might still be evenly matched then,” Draco said, a hint of a smile appearing. “Do you want to race or just fly?” </p><p>“Let’s start with simple flying,” Harry said. “Then we can race.” </p><p>Draco grinned. “You’re on.”</p><p>Harry ducked back out of the Quidditch shed and mounted his broomstick, waiting for Draco to join him. </p><p>Seconds later they were soaring high above the Quidditch pitch as the sky was getting lighter. Draco couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as his hair was whipped away from his face. He wheeled around, turning to watch as Harry swooped across the pitch, looping this way and that. He couldn’t help himself. “Hey! Potter! Training for the ballet?”</p><p>Harry laughed as he pulled his broom around to look at Draco. “I’ll have you know I’m considering it as a career once we finish our exams!” </p><p>Draco laughed too, delighted at Harry’s response. “You’ll make a fabulous princess!” </p><p>“Cheeky sod,” Harry called back, laughing once more. He directed his broom towards Draco, coming within a few centimetres of him as they flew alongside each other. </p><p>Draco grinned as he looked across at Harry. “You’ll need a prince, of course.” </p><p>“Are you volunteering?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Draco considered the question. “Maybe… if you play your cards right!” He shot away, heading for the posts at the far end of the pitch. “Catch me if you can, Potter!” </p><p>Shaking his head, Harry tore after him and for the next twenty minutes, they whirled around the Quidditch pitch, whooping and shouting at each other as the sun rose. </p><p>As they came in to land, Draco found himself slightly out of breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so free. He looked at Harry, who was also panting for breath. “Thank you.” </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>“For letting me remember what it’s like to be free,” Draco replied. “For forgiving me for everything. For being you.”</p><p>Harry flushed, his cheeks turning even redder than they had been. “Don’t be daft. I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“I know. That’s the best thing,” Draco replied, shrugging. “I enjoyed that.” </p><p>“Me too,” Harry admitted, nodding. “Let’s get these put away and then we can go and have breakfast.” </p><p>“Sounds good,” Draco said, turning and heading for the Quidditch shed. “I’m actually starving.”</p><p>“Same. I’m going to eat my body weight in bacon,” Harry said. “And eggs.” </p><p>“Delightful,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “You’ll fit right in with Weasley.” </p><p>Harry laughed. “I’ve got a long way to go before I can compete with him. Trust me.” </p><p>“We’ll see. You stink, by the way,” Draco replied as they replaced their broomsticks on the rack. </p><p>“You needn't talk,” Harry huffed. “You’ve definitely smelled better.” </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “Really?” </p><p>“Ugh,” Harry muttered, closing his eyes briefly. “Yes. Alright. You’ve smelled better.” </p><p>Draco smirked. “Good to know. We’d better head back for a shower then.” </p><p>They walked in silence back to the castle. Occasionally they’d glance at one another and share a smile. They trudged up the stone steps that led to the entrance hall, both feeling more tired than they’d realised. As they crossed the hall, navigating through all of the students that were on their way to breakfast, they were brought to a standstill by a shriek. </p><p>“Oh, Merlin, no,” Draco muttered, looking sideways at Harry before turning in the direction of the shriek. “Morning, Pans.” </p><p>“Where have you been?” Pansy demanded as she stomped her way towards them. “It’s not even eight o’clock!” </p><p>“Pansy, calm down,” Draco began, his hands held out towards her. “We were flying.” </p><p>“Flying? What on Earth did you want to fly this early for?” Pansy demanded, her hands on her hips. “It was <i>dark</i>.” </p><p>Draco shook his head. “It was just getting light,” he said. “We saw the sunrise.” </p><p>“You <i>saw</i> the <i>sunrise</i>? How romantic,” Pansy said sarcastically, causing both Draco and Harry to flush with embarrassment. “Did you share a broom?” </p><p>“<i>Pansy</i>!” Draco hissed. “Stop it! We just wanted to fly so we went together.” </p><p>“I’ve barely seen you these last couple of days,” Pansy replied, pouting. “I miss you.” </p><p>“Oh, please,” Draco sighed. “We’ve been doing school stuff. Anyway, you’ve been busy with Granger.” </p><p>“But I am still making time for my <i>best friends</i>, Draco,” Pansy replied, arching one eyebrow as she fixed him with a look. </p><p>Harry turned away, hiding his smirk. </p><p>Draco sighed. “Pansy. I will always have time for you, you know that. But we don’t need to be together twenty-four-seven.” </p><p>“I’m not asking to be,” Pansy said, frowning. “Just a bit of time each day that’s not spent in a classroom.” </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Draco said with another sigh. “Tonight. You and I will sit together and just talk. Is that alright?” </p><p>Pansy considered Draco’s words and then nodded. “Yes. Tonight. Now go and shower. You stink,” she said, eyeing Harry. “<i>Both</i> of you,” she added as she walked away. </p><p>Harry looked at Draco. “Is she this pleasant every morning?” </p><p>“You have no idea,” Draco sighed. “Come on, or we won’t have time to eat.” </p><p>They ran the rest of the way to the dormitory to collect their wash bags before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>*</p><p>As the next couple of weeks passed, it became commonplace for Harry and Draco to be found flying before breakfast. No-one really complained about it, because it was apparent how much it helped them to relax for the day ahead. Occasionally Ron would join them, but more often than not, it was just the two of them and they would start the day with some leisurely laps of the Quidditch pitch before beginning to race. </p><p>They’d managed to collect all of the items on the scavenger hunt list except the last one—number twenty on the list; something that meant a lot to them. </p><p>In the library, a week before half term, Harry slumped across the table, covering the books that Draco was trying to use. </p><p>“Potter, what are you doing?” Draco exclaimed, pulling a thick textbook out from under Harry’s arms. “You do realise we have a Potions essay due tomorrow?” </p><p>“Of course I do, but have you forgotten about the scavenger hunt?” Harry asked, looking up at Draco as his chin rested on another textbook. </p><p>“Don’t be daft,” Draco said with a frown. “Of course I haven’t. But we haven’t come up with anything.” </p><p>“We need to think of something this week. There’s got to be something,” Harry replied, still looking up at Draco. </p><p>Draco looked back at him, feeling the pleasant fluttery feeling in his stomach once more. “We’ll think of something,” he said softly. </p><p>“I hope so,” Harry said. Then he sighed. “I suppose I’d better do this essay.”</p><p>Draco nodded. “It would be a good idea.” </p><p>Harry grumbled to himself as he sat up properly and reached for his bag. He pulled out the roll of parchment he’d started his essay on and his quill and ink. Then, as a second thought, he pulled his Potions textbook out. </p><p>“It’s not so bad once you get started,” Draco said as he put his own textbook back down on the table. “It shouldn’t take too long.” </p><p>“That’s not the point,” Harry muttered. “I hate writing essays. I’d much rather be doing something practical.” </p><p>“What, even Potions?” Draco asked, raising one eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded as he unrolled his essay. “I never disliked the practical work in Potions. Not really. It was more the… distractions in the dungeon that made it seem that way.” </p><p>“…you mean me,” Draco replied. It wasn’t a question. He knew he’d made life at school difficult for Harry before the war and there was no point denying it. </p><p>“Yeah, you and Snape a little bit,” Harry said, flipping his textbook open. “But mostly you.”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry about it all.” </p><p>“I know. Don’t worry about it now, it was years ago,” Harry said with a shrug. “You aren’t quite as distracting now.” </p><p>Draco paused and looked at Harry. “But I am a <i>bit</i> distracting?” </p><p>Harry chewed on his lip gently. “A bit, yes.” </p><p>“Merlin, Potter… why haven’t you said anything? I don’t want to be a distraction to anyone this year!” Draco exclaimed, his eyes wide. He felt panic rising at the thought that he might get into trouble even without trying.</p><p>“No, no, I didn’t mean—you’re not distracting in a bad way,” Harry said quickly. “In fact, I’ve been quite glad of the distraction you provide.” </p><p>Draco gazed at him, confusion written on his face. “How do you mean?”</p><p>“After the war, I’ve had far too much attention thrown at me for different things,” Harry said with a sigh. “People wanting me to do this or that, and I’m just not interested. They won’t take the hint. But I don’t get any of that with you. You don’t treat me any differently. You’re sarcastic and cutting just like you always were, but… without the malicious intent. And I like that.” </p><p>Draco felt himself growing hot as Harry spoke, and he knew his cheeks must have turned red. “Potter…” </p><p>“No, I do. I’m glad we’ve had the chance to get to know each other a bit better than we did,” Harry continued, shaking his head. “It’s made this year bearable.” </p><p>Draco couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure Weasley and Granger will be thrilled to hear you say that.” </p><p>“They’ve got each other,” Harry said with a grin of his own. “I sometimes feel like a spare part.” </p><p>“You’ve been one of those since first year,” Draco smirked. “I could have told you that.” </p><p>“Oh, shush. It was different back then,” Harry said, shaking his head. “None of us had hormones when we were eleven.” </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to reply. </p><p>“You know what I mean. Don’t go there,” Harry interrupted in a warning tone, pointing his finger at Draco. </p><p>Draco grinned and lowered his head again, turning his attention back to his essay. “Let’s get this done, then we can get out of here.” </p><p>Harry nodded in response, flicking through his textbook until he got to the page he needed. Then for the next hour and a half, they worked in near silence on their essays, only speaking to discuss something about the work. </p><p>Eventually, Draco put his quill down. “I’m done.” </p><p>Harry didn’t reply for a moment and then put his own quill down. “Me too. I think that should get me a decent mark.” </p><p>“Why wouldn’t it? You know what you’re talking about,” Draco replied with a shrug. “Slughorn will be hard-pressed not to give you at least an E on it.” </p><p>“Hopefully. It would be nice to go into half term with that knowledge,” Harry said, sitting back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head. </p><p>“What are your plans for the holiday?” Draco asked, looking over at Harry. </p><p>“Not a lot,” Harry admitted. “I was of two minds whether to go home, but I think I’m just going to stay here. It’s only a week.” </p><p>Draco nodded thoughtfully. “I’m staying too.” </p><p>“Really?” Harry asked, surprised. </p><p>“Yes. I sort of have to,” Draco replied, his cheeks turning pink again. “Part of the conditions of me staying out of Azkaban.” </p><p>“Oh. Sorry,” Harry said softly, looking down. “I didn’t think.” </p><p>Draco shook his head. “It’s alright. Even if it wasn’t I think I’d probably have stayed. I didn’t really make the most of my earlier years here.” </p><p>Harry smiled. “Holidays here are usually quite fun. Obviously, this isn’t going to be as fun as Christmas, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. Is Pansy staying?” </p><p>“No, it’ll just be me,” Draco replied. “Pansy and Blaise are both going home.”</p><p>“Good job I’m staying then isn’t it?” Harry said lightly. “At least you can sit with me.” </p><p>“Aren’t Weasley and Granger staying?”</p><p>“Yeah, they are but as I said before, I feel like a spare part with them. If you’re here too, it won’t be as awkward,” Harry replied. </p><p>“Ahh,” Draco said with a chuckle. “I see now. I’ll keep you out of their hair.” </p><p>“Something like that,” Harry grinned. “Maybe we’ll figure out this last scavenger hunt thing.” </p><p>“Hopefully,” Draco nodded. “Are you ready to go? It’s nearly dinner time.” </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” Harry said, nodding too. “I’m starving but I want to dump my bag in the dorm before we eat.” </p><p>“Then lead the way,” Draco replied, gesturing to the door. </p><p>Harry swung his bag onto his shoulder and headed out of the library, Draco following behind him. </p><p>They walked along the corridors in comfortable silence, which was something that Harry would have once thought impossible. He and Draco had spent the majority of their spare time together recently and it was somewhat of a shock to realise that he looked forward to the times that they would be alone. </p><p>He stopped walking suddenly, causing a first-year Hufflepuff student to walk into him from behind. “Sorry,” he said vaguely as she squeaked in surprise before scuttling off. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, turning to him with a look of concern. </p><p>“Oh, nothing. Nothing,” Harry said, starting to walk again. “I just… nothing.” </p><p>Draco watched him walk away, the look of concern turning to one of confusion as he hurried to catch up again. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.” </p><p>“Alright, if you say so,” Draco replied with a frown as they reached the dormitory. </p><p>They each went to their bed and dropped their bags onto them before turning and heading back out of the dormitory and for the Great Hall. </p><p>“So what are you doing with Pansy tonight?” Harry asked, feeling a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach that he ignored. That was new.</p><p>“I don’t know, really,” Draco said, shrugging. “Probably just having a catch-up. I think I’ve spent more time with you than with her since this scavenger hunt thing started.” </p><p>“Yeah.. weird isn’t it?” Harry replied. “I didn’t think that would happen when we came back this year.” </p><p>“No, neither did I, but I have to admit it hasn’t been the worst thing in the world. And not just because no-one gives me any shit when you’re around,” Draco said.</p><p>Harry laughed. “That’s just a perk from being friends with me.” </p><p>“Ah, well, I quite like it,” Draco grinned.</p><p>Harry returned the grin as they reached the table and sat down. The others were already there and they were quickly drawn into the conversation. Every now and again, Harry would look up and catch Draco’s eye and every time it happened, they shared a smile and Harry experienced a fluttering in his stomach. He cursed the fact that, as ever, when he fell, he fell hard and fast.</p><p>*</p><p>“Here, sit,” Pansy said as she and Draco found an empty corner of the common room and commandeered two of the big, squashy armchairs that were near the fireplace. </p><p>Draco obediently made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs. </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Pansy said, tucking her feet up underneath her. </p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Draco replied, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that was saying ‘no you haven’t’. In truth, he’d enjoyed Harry’s company so much that he’d barely even thought about Pansy. “I haven’t meant to ignore you.” </p><p>“I know, I’m not angry,” Pansy said. “Not really. This was the whole point of the scavenger hunt, I suppose. To get us to make friends with other people.” </p><p>Draco nodded. “Indeed. I’d say it’s been quite successful, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Pansy replied, giving him a mischievous look. “Granger and I have been getting on alright, actually. I’m quite surprised.” </p><p>“Not as surprised as she will be, I’m sure,” Draco said, chuckling. “We would never have given her the time of day before.” </p><p>“No, we wouldn’t,” Pansy agreed. “But things are different now, aren’t they? For some of us more than others, wouldn’t you say?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Draco asked, frowning slightly. </p><p>“Oh, come <i>on</i> Draco!” Pansy exclaimed. “You and Potter seem <i>awfully</i> close!” </p><p>“What? No, we’re just—” Draco protested quickly before breaking off. He couldn’t lie to Pansy, he’d never been able to. </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>Draco sighed and looked down. “We’re just friends.” </p><p>“But you want to be more,” Pansy said. It was a statement rather than a question. </p><p>“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know,” Draco replied, flustered. </p><p>“There’s no shame in it, Draco,” Pansy said, shifting in her seat. “You know there isn’t.” </p><p>“I do know that,” Draco nodded. “I do. But I can’t tell him. He’d be horrified.” </p><p>“Oh don’t be stupid,” Pansy tutted. “How do you even know that?” </p><p>“Well, I… don’t, I suppose,” Draco replied, frowning. “But he was going out with Chang in fourth year and the Weasley girl in sixth…” </p><p>“So? That doesn’t mean he’s <i>solely</i> interested in girls,” Pansy pointed out. “He’s not with anyone now.” </p><p>“I can’t ask him that Pansy. He’d think it was weird,” Draco sighed. “We’re just becoming friends. We’ve worked well together on this scavenger hunt.” </p><p>“I know you have,” Pansy replied. “Just don’t rule it out, okay? You’ll kick yourself if you miss your chance.” </p><p>Draco caught his bottom lip between his teeth briefly. “I didn’t imagine our catch-up would go like this,” he said with a sigh, looking at Pansy. “Was this your plan all along?”</p><p>Pansy shook her head. “No. Not at all. But I saw you two at dinner,” she said. “You could barely keep your eyes off each other.” </p><p>Draco felt himself going pink. “We could,” he said lamely. </p><p>Pansy snorted and shook her head. “You keep telling yourself that, darling. I saw you.” </p><p>Draco shifted in his seat, trying to sink down as far as he could. </p><p>“So what is it about him that you like?” Pansy asked after a moment, the mischievous glint appearing in her eyes again. </p><p>“Pansy, no. I’m not having that conversation with you,” Draco groaned, tipping his head back against the chair. </p><p>“Come on, Draco,” Pansy said, her voice taking on a wheedling tone. “Best friends are <i>supposed</i> to discuss boys together! Or girls.” </p><p>“This is different,” Draco said firmly. “I can’t discuss it with you when I don’t really have it straight in my own head.” </p><p>“Well, straight is the last thing I’d expect it to be,” Pansy said pointedly. </p><p>Draco snorted. “You know fine well what I mean.” </p><p>Pansy sighed. “You’re so boring sometimes. Alright, what do <i>you</i> want to talk about?” </p><p>“I… don’t know,” Draco said slowly, casting around in his mind for a safe subject that wouldn’t involve talking about Harry. </p><p>Pansy watched him for a moment before taking pity on him. “How do you think you’re going to do in the exams?” </p><p>“I think I’ll do alright,” Draco replied, relief evident in his voice. “I’ve been doing okay in lessons. I think flying every morning has helped keep me focused.” </p><p>“It’s been nice seeing you relax a bit,” Pansy said, nodding. “I was worried about you when we first arrived. You were so quiet.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to get myself into trouble,” Draco admitted. “The rules of my probation are explicit in what I can and can’t do. I didn’t want to draw any attention to myself if I could help it.” </p><p>“I’m not sure that becoming friends with Harry Potter is the way to go if you’re trying to stay out of the spotlight,” Pansy said. </p><p>“Well, no, probably not but this wasn’t my doing,” Draco replied. “I blame McGonagall for it all.” </p><p>“Blame her or <i>thank</i> her?” Pansy asked with a wink. </p><p>“Oh, stop it,” Draco muttered. “You know what I mean.” </p><p>Pansy chuckled. “I know, I know, I’m only joking. I think you’ve done well to avoid conflict, to be honest.” </p><p>“I did wonder if that was why McGonagall teamed me up with Potter, you know,” Draco said softly. “We found out about the scavenger hunt on the first night, so there was no real chance for anyone to have a go.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind betting that was the reason,” Pansy said, picking at a thread on her skirt. “She isn’t stupid. She’ll have known you’d be a target. That we all might be.” </p><p>Draco nodded silently, gazing into the fire for a moment. “I didn’t think I’d enjoy this year. All I wanted was to get through it as quietly as possible, pass my exams and get out of here. But this scavenger hunt has been fun. More fun than I think I’ve ever had at school before.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Pansy replied. “It’s been quite nice, not arguing with everyone. I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever be best friends with Granger, but she isn’t half as bad as I thought she was. She has quite a wicked sense of humour at times.” </p><p>“I’ll take your word for that,” Draco said, amused. </p><p>“Good. Because it’s the truth,” Pansy said, before sighing. “If my father could see me now, though.”</p><p>“I know. I find myself thinking the same sometimes. And then I find myself realising that I don’t care what he thinks anymore,” Draco replied quietly. “He spent the first eleven years of my life teaching me to be awful and judgemental. After seeing what happened last year, I can’t believe I ever thought that was the right way to behave.” </p><p>“Same here,” Pansy nodded. “I know I didn’t see much of the battle, but I saw the aftermath. There were just as many pure-blood casualties as there were non-pure-blood… it made me realise that arguing over it was maybe a bit pointless.” </p><p>“Do you think it’s too late for us to make amends?” Draco mused. </p><p>“I think we’ve already started,” Pansy replied. “The fact we consider Potter, Granger and Weasley friends is proof of that.” </p><p>“I suppose so,” Draco said, nodding thoughtfully. “Although I’m still not sure on Weasley…” </p><p>Pansy laughed. “Blaise seems to like him. Or likes winding him up. One of the two.” </p><p>Draco snorted. “They do seem to get on alright. But I think that’s because of Blaise. You can’t help but like the bloke.” </p><p>“Very true,” Pansy nodded. “Theo even seems to be getting along alright with Longbottom.” </p><p>“Can you imagine what our first six years would have been like if we’d all have been friends?” Draco asked, making a face. “Things would have been so weird.” </p><p>“It could have happened if Slytherin house wasn’t what it was,” Pansy replied. “No-one else liked us and we all thought we were the best thing going. It was never going to be a recipe for success, was it?” </p><p>“No, I suppose not,” Draco replied. “Shame, really. It would have been interesting.” </p><p>“Indeed it would,” Pansy replied thoughtfully. “Do you think we’d still have been in Slytherin if we hadn’t had the upbringing we did?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Draco said, frowning slightly. “I can’t see myself in any other house, but… who knows?” </p><p>“<i>That</i> would have been weirder,” Pansy said. “Although imagine if you’d been in Gryffindor with Potter… he might never have gone out with Chang or the Weasley girl!” </p><p>Draco groaned and threw his head back against his chair. “Really, Pansy? We’re back to that?” </p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Pansy replied, leaning forward. “What are you going to do about it?” </p><p>“<i>Nothing</i>,” Draco insisted, looking at Pansy again. “Why would I risk everything by <i>telling</i> him?” </p><p>Pansy made a noise of frustration. “Because you deserve to be <i>happy</i> for once! What if he feels the same?” </p><p>“And what if he <i>doesn’t</i>?” Draco countered. “I’d be right back where we were in first year, with him hating me.” </p><p>Pansy shook her head. “You don’t know that,” she said softly. “You’ll never know if you don’t take your chance.” </p><p>“I can’t tell him, Pans,” Draco replied. “Not yet. Maybe once we’re finished with our exams.” </p><p>Pansy frowned but didn’t say anything. </p><p>Draco was silent for a few moments before glancing at the clock that was above the fireplace. “It’s getting late,” he said. “We should go to bed.” </p><p>Pansy nodded. “It’s been nice spending time with you,” she said. “We haven’t done this in so long.” </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry I’ve been so preoccupied,” Draco replied. “We can do this more often.” </p><p>Pansy smiled. “I’d like that. Goodnight, Draco,” she said, standing up before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “See you in the morning.” </p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Draco replied, before heading to the boys’ dormitory.</p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, Draco awoke early again and, once he was dressed, crept along to Harry’s bed. It wasn’t a secret that they were flying together, but it was still obscenely early and neither of them wanted to wake anyone else up as they left. </p><p>“Morning,” Harry whispered as stepped through the hangings around his bed. </p><p>“Morning,” Draco replied. “I am so ready for this.” </p><p>“Me too,” Harry admitted as they headed out of the dormitory. “I had a horrible night’s sleep.” </p><p>“Really? So did I,” Draco replied. “You didn’t have a conversation with Pansy too, did you?” </p><p>Harry laughed quietly. “No, I didn’t. Was she that bad?” </p><p>Draco shook his head with a chuckle. “No, not really. But I don’t think she helped.”</p><p>“I don’t think Ron helped me,” Harry said. “But it’s not really his fault. He doesn’t know what’s happening in my mind.”</p><p>“No, same with Pansy,” Draco mused. “But I really do need to fly to clear my head.” </p><p>“Shall we just race for a bit then?” Harry asked. </p><p>“That sounds good,” Draco said, nodding. “At least at first.” </p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Harry replied firmly. “This is to set us up for the day. Some good, hard flying will work wonders.” </p><p>Draco nodded once more, pushing the doors to the castle open. </p><p>They stepped out into the cool, morning air and made their way down to the Quidditch shed to retrieve their brooms. Within minutes, they were kicking off and hurtling upwards, feeling the wind rushing past. </p><p>“Do a couple of laps to warm up first,” Harry called. “It’s too cold to go straight into a race.” </p><p>“Alright,” Draco called back, circling around before heading off on a lap around the pitch. </p><p>Harry followed behind, not attempting to catch up. He wanted to conserve some energy for the races. </p><p>Draco pushed ahead, speeding up but not yet breaking into a sprint. He hadn’t stopped thinking about the conversation he’d had with Pansy last night. He knew she was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to broach the subject with Harry. At least not just yet. </p><p>“Ready?” Harry called ahead as they finished their second lap. </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco replied, pulling his broom around to face Harry. “What do you reckon, from one lot of posts to the other and back?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Harry said, nodding. He headed for the posts closest to them. </p><p>Draco joined him a moment later. They looked at each other, nodded and took off. </p><p>Harry shot into the lead quickly, the Firebolt showing its superiority. </p><p>Draco urged his broom forwards, catching up and then edging level. </p><p>As they approached the posts, Harry pulled back on his broom ever so slightly, slowing down just enough that could turn without careening into the nearest goalpost. </p><p>Draco, however, kept urging his broom forward when Harry dropped back. He glanced over his shoulder briefly, but when he turned back, he realised that he was closer to the posts than he’d thought. As he attempted to make the turn, his broom clipped the post and he wobbled dangerously before slipping to the side. Before he knew it, he was plummeting towards the ground.  </p><p>“Malfoy!” Harry yelled, his eyes wide. He was frozen in shock for what seemed like hours before he sprang into action, pulling his wand out. He pushed his own broom into a dive, pointing his wand at Draco. “<i>Arresto Momentum</i>!” The spell wasn’t powerful enough to stop Draco falling completely, but it certainly took some of the speed away. </p><p>The sight of Draco tumbling over in the air as he fell made Harry feel sick. Even with the spell he’d cast, he knew that Draco was still going to hit the ground too hard to be able to escape unhurt. He remembered a similar feeling in the Room of Requirement and the fear that he might actually lose Draco this time made his stomach churn. He knew he had to try and do something more. </p><p>Harry urged his broom forward, closing the distance between himself and Draco. The ground was getting closer and he didn’t want to run out of time. Five feet above the ground, he was close enough to grab hold of Draco’s arm. He tried to pull Draco onto the Firebolt, but the momentum was too great and they both toppled the remaining few feet onto the ground. </p><p>Hitting the ground with a thud, all of the wind left Draco's body. Gasping for air, he opened his eyes and stared straight up at the clouds.</p><p>Beside him, Harry coughed and scrambled to his feet. He hadn’t hit the ground quite as hard as Draco and got his breath back much quicker. “Malfoy!” </p><p>Draco felt panic rising his chest as he tried to answer Harry but found that no words would come. </p><p>Harry knelt down beside Draco, putting one hand on his arm. “Malfoy, don’t move for a minute, okay,” he gasped, quickly running his eyes over Draco’s prone body. </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes at the comment. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. </p><p>“Can you hear me?” Harry asked, finally focusing on Draco’s face. </p><p>Draco nodded his head as best he could. He was still gasping for air. </p><p>“You’re winded but I don’t think you’ve broken anything,” Harry said, feeling relieved. It had been a scary sight to see Draco falling from such a height. He wondered if it had been the same when he’d fallen in third year. </p><p>Draco closed his eyes and swallowed hard, he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He’d been winded before but never this badly, and it had taken him by surprise. </p><p>Harry watched anxiously, his hand still on Draco’s arm, squeezing lightly. </p><p>After a few moments, Draco pushed himself slowly into a sitting position. </p><p>Harry sat back on his heels but still didn’t take his hand off Draco. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“I think so,” Draco replied, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “Just a bit embarrassed.” </p><p>“Don’t be,” Harry said quickly. “It’s only the two of us, though I have to admit I was worried I wasn’t going to get you.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did,” Draco admitted. “I thought I would have broken at least one bone, falling from up there.” </p><p>“I managed to slow your fall,” Harry said, still holding onto Draco’s arm. “I was scared.” </p><p>Draco snorted softly. “<i>You</i> were scared,” he muttered. </p><p>Harry licked his lips. “I think we might have just found our number twenty,” he said, still gazing at Draco anxiously. </p><p>“We have?” Draco asked, suddenly feeling nervous. “What?”</p><p>“Each other,” Harry replied. “The thought of you possibly hitting the ground at that speed made me feel sick. All I wanted to do was save you.” </p><p>“Ever the hero,” Draco murmured, feeling the fluttering in his stomach again as he met Harry’s gaze. </p><p>“Why didn’t you slow down?” Harry asked, his gaze fixed on Draco’s face. </p><p>Draco sighed. “I don’t know,” he said. “I wanted to just… fly.” </p><p>“Well you definitely did that, you prat,” Harry said fondly. “Please don’t do that to me again. I’m just getting used to the idea of liking you.” </p><p>Draco blinked. “Really?” </p><p>Harry nodded. “Well, that’s a bit of a lie I suppose. I’ve been used to the idea for a while, I just didn’t know how to bring it up with you.” </p><p>Draco gave a huff of laughter. “Pansy is going to love this,” he muttered. </p><p>“What? Why?” Harry asked, immediately feeling on guard. </p><p>Draco sighed. “Last night… we spent a lot of it talking about <i>you</i>,” he said. “Because she managed to get it out of me that I… quite like you.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked, feeling his cheeks grow hot. </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco echoed, nodding. “It’s only a recent discovery though.” </p><p>Harry smiled, ducking his head slightly. “I think I realised properly at the beginning of term if I’m honest. The night we found about the scavenger hunt I told Ron.” </p><p>“Seriously?” Draco asked, surprised. </p><p>“Well, sort of. I’ve thought about you a lot over the last couple of years, but I didn’t really know what it meant until we got back here and we had a conversation,” Harry said. “And then when McGonagall teamed us up, I found myself looking forward to spending time with you.” </p><p>“So you told Weasley that you like me on the first night?” Draco said, still gazing at Harry with a surprised expression on his face. </p><p>“I told him I <i>might</i> like you,” Harry corrected him. “I wasn’t totally sure. I’m not the best at reading situations sometimes, even when it comes to my own mind. I just knew that I wanted to get to know you.” </p><p>“I’d have thought you’d have known me well enough by now,” Draco replied. </p><p>Harry shook his head. “Not properly. Now that your mind isn’t made up by your father.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Draco said, nodding slowly. “So now that you know me…” he trailed off, leaving his question unasked.</p><p>“Now that I know you, I know that I like you,” Harry replied, looking down briefly. “It’s a strange feeling, but I don’t want to think of you not being in my life.” </p><p>Draco smiled, also ducking his head slightly. “So do you think we’d get away with being each other’s <i>something that means something to us</i>?” </p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Harry said, shrugging. “McGonagall will appreciate us thinking outside the box.” </p><p>Draco snorted. “Alright. Then let’s give it a try. I reckon we’ll still have won anyway.” </p><p>Harry laughed. “Trust you to still think of winning after the conversation we’ve just had.” </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve already won once, I must be on a lucky streak,” Draco said, grinning at Harry. </p><p>“Oh yeah? What have you won?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “<i>You</i>, you big idiot. Do keep up, Potter!” </p><p>Harry laughed again. He pushed himself to his feet and held a hand out to Draco. “Come on, we’d better get back or we’ll miss breakfast.” </p><p>Draco allowed Harry to pull him to his feet, then he looked around. “My broom…” </p><p>“Oh! It’s over there. I think I managed to stop it before it hit the ground,” Harry said, looking around. </p><p>Draco jogged over to where his broom lay on the floor and picked it up, turning it over in his hands as he examined it. “You did a good job. There’s barely a scratch on it.” </p><p>Harry smiled. “I didn’t want it to go the same way my Nimbus did,” he said. “It’s no way for a broom to go.” </p><p>“You got a Firebolt out of it though,” Draco pointed out. “So, silver lining?” </p><p>“Well, yeah, I suppose so,” Harry said thoughtfully. “But if yours had suffered the same fate, what would your silver lining be?” </p><p>Draco looked at him for a moment. “This. Me and you. You and me. Whatever you want to call this.” </p><p>Harry smiled and shook his head slightly. “Come on,” he said, turning and heading for the Quidditch shed. </p><p>Draco hurried after him, catching Harry’s free hand with his own and lacing their fingers together. He smiled as Harry turned to look at him in surprise. They put their brooms away and walked back to the castle hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment below. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>